Betrayed By Your Own PaHoo 2
by KoryMisun
Summary: Peter comes home from Jim Hook's ship,loopy in love. His dear Lost Boys want to know where hes been. One Boy is spiteful and kidnaps Peter for his own M rated purposes. Crying,Peter drowns in pleasure he doesnt want. MXM unwilling love. R&R please.


"Where were you all that time, Peter?" asked the Boys. A silly smile on his face, Peter Pan glided over their heads on the wings of all the happy thoughts he'd created earlier in the day. He feigned a pout, as he put a finger to his chin. "I'm horrified to even think it, boys, but...I think I grew up a smidgen this morning..." "NO!!" The young ones looked like they were going to burst into tears at the very idea. "Not entirely in a bad way, my loves," Peter assured. "I am still the same Peter Pan you follow and trust. Don't I look the same to you?" "Yuh, but that could be a magic spell to trick us," said an older, rebellious boy. "Oh, Rufio, I assure you that is not the case. I have just had a wonderful experiance. I have to admit, it was God-awful scary at the beginning, but now I have a craving for more and more!" "What, what?!" "What is it, Peter?" "Oh, you'll only make fun of me," Peter sniffled, floating into the treetops. "Tell us, Peter Pan!" "Come on, tell, already or we'll shake you off there." Peter sighed and floated back down. "I got a bunch of kisses today!" "How many? Show us, Peter?" asked Peter's most favorite little one, who still hadn't gotten over the baby addiction of sucking his thumb. "Pwease?" "No, no, not this kind, Lovely," said Peter, fondly, holding up a tiny silver thimble. "This is a baby kiss. I got a big boy kiss. The Wendy lady that came never taught you what a real kiss is like, because she didn't want to gross you out. You see, you kiss with these." Peter pointed to his kiss-rosied lips. "And this kind of kiss can be put wherever you want." "Anywhere?" asked Lovely, innocently, cheeks pinking. "Anywhere." Peter winked. "You're right, the Pan, that is gross!" said a couple of the Boys, shaking their heads. Lovely stood holding his little blue blanket, blushing and mulling over this new concept. "C-Could I give someone I like a kiss like that, Petuh?" he asked, softly. "Sure, you can, Lovely. Who do you really like?" "Come down here, it's a real secret." "Okay...Oh, really? Aw, Lovely!" Peter hugged the small boy and mussed up his strawberry and gold curls. "Go for it, then!" Now that he had his leader's support, the little Lost Boy gathered his little babyish confidence and toddled into the crowd of his friends. Some of them backed out of the way, uncomfortable and not wanting to get smooched. Lovely found the youngling he sought behind two of the biggest boys, holding a pink and lavender teddy bear that didn't have a nose. It was the boy's most precious possession, like Lovely's blue blankety, as he called it. The boy he was looking at suddenly blushed and smiled shyly at him, as though asking, "It's me, Lovely? I-I don't know what to say..." Peter almost squealed. This was too painfully cute. The boy in question was nicknamed Byuty, because he was beautiful. That, and no one could pronounce his real name without giving himself a headache. "Lovely and Byuty...I should've guessed before today." Lovely nodded slightly to Byuty. "Byu...Please sit down." Byuty squeaked, and sat down on the nearest toadstool. Lovely gently took the boy's leg, and pushed up his pant, as though looking for something. "Lo-Loverly?" Byuty wiggled his bottom in an attempt to scoot back, but his friend wasn't having that. "Don't be feisty, Byu-Byu." Byuty turned bright red at the nickname. Lovely smiled at the reaction, and spotted what he was searching for: A bandaid, which covered up a nasty scrape from an hour or so ago. It wasn't bleeding, thank goodness. Lovely licked his lips, looking at the tiny wound. Taking a deep breath, and mustering up all his babyish courage, Lovely took off the bandaid, and placed a soft kiss on Byuty's knee. All around them gasped, all suddenly murmuring that the two younglings were going to grow up, now. Peter knew that was impossible, and so he giggled. Braver now, Lovely kissed higher up Byuty's leg, until his head was near the other squiggling boy's lap. "I like you, too, Lo-Loverly..." Byuty breathed. Now, Peter thought the other Lost Boys should definitely not be watching what Lovely intended to do to Byuty. God knows who taught him what doing that even was. "Byuty, Lovely--" He covered his eyes. "Yike! Hey, you two! Like each other in private, for Tink's sake!" Since Lovely was a year or so older than his new love, he picked Byuty up, and kissed his nose. Then his forehead. Then his ear. Byuty began to squeak and flail. "My Byuty." Lovely held onto the younger youngling possessively. "Okay, alright, just go have each other in the treehouse, please!" Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. Using fairy dust, and a bunch of naughty happy thoughts, Lovely flew away with Byuty.  
"Oh, no, what have I done? Stupid, stupid!" Peter banged his head against a tree trunk. An hour or so after he explained about grown-up kisses, almost all the Lost Boys had found someone to lay their lips on. "Peter!" called the twins, from down on the ground. "Come down and play with us!" "N-No, I..." "No argumenting!" Using their lassoes, the two got Peter around his wrists and ankles and pulled him onto the ground, straddling him. "G-Guys!" "Who ever thought that this kissing thing feels so good! Thank you for telling us, Pan the man!" And, probably to say thank you, the twins crawled up the bottom of his shirt, and sucked on his nipples. "H-Hey, st-stooop..." "See? It's really good down here, too." "No, not there! Boys!" Peter bit his finger to keep quiet. His shirt was pulled off, and thrown somewhere, and his green, tattery shorts were tugged down. Rufio suddenly came out of nowhere and used the pants to tie Peter's hands behind his back. "Please, Ru...Guys..." "Everybody, come and give kisses to Peter!" "Oh, no...This is all my fault." The Lost Boys all descended on their defenceless leader, and kissed him all over until he saw stars, and he was trembling in the grass. "Aaahhhhh!" The Lost Boys jumped back. "Did we kill him?" "Are you okay, Peter?" "What's this shiny white stuff?" "D-Don't...touch me," croaked Peter. Lovely came up and stroked Peter's hair. "Shhh, we sorry, Petuh." Byuty, who was just trembling in the same way as their leader, came forward, too. "Did we hurt you, Petuh?" "It's okay, my loves, really. I'll be fine." Rufio, who was satisfied with the euphoric state their leader was in, leaned down and cupped his chin. "Did you enjoy that, Pan?" he asked, softly. Peter struggled against the bonds on his wrists. "Let me out of this, Ru." "What if I'm not done with you, yet?" "What? What are you going to do?" "I've let the little ones show you their gratitude for teaching us this new information. Now, I've come up with a few ideas I'd like to try. You will be my test subject." "No, I won't!" yelled Peter. "Little ones, go off and play," ordered Rufio. Once the group was all scattered, Rufio pressed up against Peter, fingering his tender nipples. "You don't have much say in it." Peter shut his eyes. "G-Get off me..." "You're not in a state to fight back. Those littles really did a number on your nerves. You can't even stand up." "That's because you tied me up, you blasted idiot..." "They might have made you cum, but I can do more than that. I can make you forget everything else." "Forget...?" thought Peter, frightened at Rufio's boast. "I-I can't forget! I'm going back to Jim's ship tomorrow!" He wouldn't tell the deviant Lost Boy this, though. "It's none of his business, anyway..." Rufio gathered up the rope endings holding Peter and started hauling him off into the trees. "I have my own little cave where I go to experiment. You know what I mean by that..." "You're the one who's most grown up!" Peter accused, furiously sttruggling. "Only Adults do things like that!" "Then you and I are in the same boat. I know the pirates captured you this morning. Saw you through my telescope, you getting stripped down and tied up to that mast. You looked pretty cute like that." "How long did you watch?" Rufio entered the cave and laid Peter down on the ground, where there was a leaf carpet. He crawled on top of his bound leader, and kissed him roughly on the mouth. "Rum. That's sick, Peter. And it can only mean you were had by the Captain." Peter turned red. "You're not denying it, so he must have taken you. You're a Man, now. A Man, Peter. You know, you can't be our leader, anymore, because of this." "No...No, I'm not a man!" Tears rolled down Peter's face. "Yes, your child ability to cry is still there, but soon, even that will be gone." Rufio wiped his own lips of the taste of the Captain's expensive rum. "You came home so happy, that means you must have liked what he did to you." "I didn't..." He had to lie. He couldn't admit to the Lost Boys he had been made love to by a Pirate, and enjoyed it. They would kick him out of the forest. More concerned with that and getting away than anything else, he didn't see Rufio was moving across the cave floor, to retrieve something. "Rufio..." "What, Pan? I'm not letting you out yet, if that's what you're asking about." "No, I just, I'm ashamed." "Well, yuh should be." Peter lowered his head to the cave floor, trying to come up with a plan. "If you do this to me, Ru...You can't go home, either. Wasn't it always your dream to be the Pan if something happened to me? I would've given you my Pan Sword if the time came. You're ruining that now, is it really worth it?" "You taught the Boys to kiss. You made them all grow up a little, and now you're going to be punished for it." Rufio came back with something long and glowing that Peter couldn't yet recognise in the half dark. "This root was cut and sanded just for this. I think you'll like it once we've started." "I-I won't let you, Rufio!" screamed Peter. He was tired of these types of things happening to him. What was wrong with a good sword fight in the afternoon? Why this? While he was thinking this, Rufio was teasing his ass with the blue root, inching it in. "No, n-no..." "It's already working. I'm impressed." "What is it, Rufio?" Peter demanded. "Turning you to mush and making you my love slave. That's all." "I can't love you, through magic or torture or any other means..." Rufio took his chin, firmly. "And why not?" "Because...you betrayed me." A tear ran down his flushed cheek. "And I love Jim," he added, in his mind. "You'll forgive me, Peter. This way we can both be leaders to the Boys. This way, no one will question what we do at night, in the dark..." "I'll never do anything of the sort. Not with you. You're a jealous, hateful brat." "Right. We're made for each other." The root began to move within him of its own accord, thrusting at a slow pace. "No, don't..." "You like the feel of it. It's soft on the surface, but stiff enough to fill you nicely. Just like a Man's. I figured you'd become addicted quickly, since you liked being dirtied by those pirates so much." "I told you, I didn't like that!" Peter screamed, sobbing and kicking. The root began to release sap inside him, to make movement easier. "Eww...it's leaking out. At least it smells good. Can you smell it, Peter? Come on." Rufio got some of the sticky substance on his fingers, and held it under Peter's nose. "Smell it. It'll give you a warm tingle all over your body. You won't be able to resist." Peter tried to hold his breath, but it was no use: The pungent fragrance seemed to be seeping into his very skin, and making him thrust his hips, wantingly. "No, no! I don't want this, Ru-Rufio..." "You may not want me, but your body does. And I want your body, too. Enough of this..." Gently pulling out the wiggling root, Rufio forced the thing into Peter's mouth, where the sweet sap flowed over his tongue and made him drunk with need. "Drink all you want. There's plently of nectar in there." Tears continued their path down the blond's face, and his smiling companion paid no attention to his weak little sobs, as he hoisted his long legs over his shoulders, and pushed into him with his own erection. Properly made ready for the intrusion, Peter felt no pain in his body, but his heart seemed to swell and break into countless sparkling pieces. "Captain...I didn't want this. Even after I've driven the Pan Sword through myself, I promise...I will always be Captain James Hook's...bride..." 


End file.
